vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Fusion Zamasu
Fusion Zamasu should be 2c in my opinion only 2-C is for characters that can destroy an entire space-time continuum, also don't forget to put a signature so that other members can know who they are talking to.Kkapoios (talk) 12:29, November 6, 2016 (UTC) Alright this 3-A stuff is getting ridiculous Vegeta showed us they can completely destroy Space-Time by destroying the ROSAT which was 100% on it's own Space-Time Continuum. Black Goku showed us he can cut holes through it no problem. There's absolutely no evicdence to even suggest he can't destroy it. Fusion Zamasu rated like this is a huge disservice to the Super characters and their Verse as a whole let me guess SSJB Vegito being massively more powerful than Fusion Zamasu also will be rated like this haha they at least deserve to be 2-C I know on this site anything higher is pushing it lol Nibbler3100 (talk) 18:23, November 6, 2016 (UTC) :"There's absolutely no evicdence to even suggest he can't destroy it" How about the fact that he didn't destroy it? Besides, Vegeta's ROSAT feat is questionable and kinda outliery anyways. Promestein (talk) 18:32, November 6, 2016 (UTC) :Yes. We need explicit statements, or proof, about universal spacetime feats, or timelines, in order to upgrade the DBS high tiers beyond 3-A. Antvasima (talk) 08:06, November 7, 2016 (UTC) : I see I understand Sir, but I don't see why Vegeta's feat is taken as an outlier here (this is actually the only website that does for some reason) Everybody else sees it as the natural progression of power in the series. For Example: we have Universal Destruction feats from episode 12/13 (Tier 3-A) in the beginning of Super which basically solidfied their rating and as we know the Z-Warriors keep on ascending in power. So now we have a character similar in power to the person who caused the previous feat (SSJB) who destroyed the Space-Time Continuum of one (High 3-A or Low 2-C, if i'm not mistaken Time is the 4th Dimension is it not?) It's almost like Toriyama has been reading up on this stuff now lol but anyway In Conclusion; To not accept Vegeta's Feat you would need to go back and unaccept the Goku vs Beerus feat am I incorrect? Seeing as how Plot prevents them from showing their true power at times it's nice to have Toriyama give little feats to show us where they currently reside on the scale. Nibbler3100 (talk) 04:12, November 8, 2016 (UTC) :RoSaT is only the size of Earth according to the source material. Destroying it is a 5-B feat. Azathoth the Abyssal Idiot (talk) 04:17, November 8, 2016 (UTC) :Link? This would probably stop all of the consistent debate over the DBS statsSomebodyData (talk) 04:20, November 8, 2016 (UTC)SomebodyData :Very explicit statement. Azathoth the Abyssal Idiot (talk) 04:29, November 8, 2016 (UTC) :Neat. Mind if I add it to Vegeta's page as a note or something?SomebodyData (talk) 04:32, November 8, 2016 (UTC)SomebodyData :Be my guest. Azathoth the Abyssal Idiot (talk) 04:33, November 8, 2016 (UTC) :Thank you for clearing this matter up. Antvasima (talk) 08:28, November 8, 2016 (UTC)